Jeff Franklin Productions
1st Logo (September 22, 1987-May 23, 1995) Logo: An in-credit text, it says "JEFFFRANKLINPRODUCTIONS" in a font which resembles the font in theFull Houselogo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme ofFull House. Availability: Seen on reruns ofFull Houseon Nick@Nite. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (September 22, 1992-May 22, 2000) Nickname: "Jeff's Snow Globe" Logo: We see a table with a snow globe on it. The snow globe has a sailboat in front of a ocean, with a palm tree on the right and the sun in the top right as well as another boat in the back. There is also a purple border with stars on it and the text "JEFFFRANKLIN" in it (in the same font as the in-credit text on Full House), in ared-yellow gradient color, with the base reading "PRODUCTIONS". "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" appears below. Throughout the logo, a flurry of white snow flies all across the logo, the sailboat slowly moves to the right while rocking back and forth, and the border rotates around the rim. Variant: The pilot episode of Hangin' with Mr. Cooper featured a humorous variant of this logo. During the end credits of the episode, Mark Cooper says that he is going to tell you his real name, but just as he says "My name is Mark...", we immediately cut to this logo. However, the logo is slid away by Mark, who then finishes with "...Curry, it is! Mark Curry. Like curry chicken. Curry." FX/SFX: The CGI effects. Music/Sounds: A 3-note "island" tune or the ending theme of the show. Availability: Rare. Last seen on Nick@Nite reruns of Hangin' with Mr. Cooper. Also appeared on Malcolm and Eddie, which is intact on the Season 1 DVD (except for the first 2 episodes, which shows the black screen before the TriStar Television logo). Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (February 26, 2016-present) Nicknames: "Jeff's Snow Globe II", "Charlie and the Snow Globe" "The Cutest Logo" Logo: The snow globe from the last logo animates as normal, except it's in a live-action background. The snow globe has also been updated, with rounded and shinier text and objects (which have some rippling effects on the text), rays on the sun, and more realistic snow effects. A Golden Retriever dog (which is actually Jeff Franklin's dog Charlie) stares at the snow globe with a smile on its face and pants. Variant: On the third season of Fuller House(at least at the end of the season premiere), above Charlie is the caption in white lettering: "We love you, Charlie! 2004-2017" This was used as a memorial for Charlie, who passed away before the season premiered. FX/SFX: The live-action and the CGI. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Brand new. Seen on the Netflix series Fuller House. Editor's Note: This is a cute logo. However, the memorial for Charlie may make some feel sad. Category:Debut Logos in 1987 Category:1987 Logos Category:1995 Logos Category:1992 Logos Category:2000 Logos Category:2016 Logos Category:Closing Logos Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Logos